familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Earl of Moray
of the Stuart Earls of Moray.]] The title Earl of Moray (pronounced "Murry") has been created several times in the Peerage of Scotland. Prior to the formal establishment of the peerage, Earl of Moray, numerous individuals ruled the '' kingdom of Moray '' as Mormaer of Moray until 1130 when the kingdom was suppressed by David I of Scotland. History of the Earldom of Moray The province of Moray's importance as part of the kingdom of Scotland was demonstrated during the years of major warfare between 1296 and 1340. The province was relatively untouched by direct fighting and Royal-led English armies penetrated Moray on only three occasions in 1296, 1303 and 1335, and significant English occupation occurred only in 1296–97. This security meant that it was a vital refuge and recruitment ground for the Scottish guardians between 1297 and 1303, and provided Robert I of Scotland with a base and allies during his northern campaign against the Comyns and their allies in 1307–08. The province was forced to submit to Edward I of England in 1303 and Robert I of Scotland therefore clearly recognized the significance of Moray for the security of his realm. In 1312 Robert I re-established the Earldom of Moray for his nephew, Thomas Randolph, 1st Earl of Moray. The new earldom included all of the old province and the crown lands of the Laich or coastal area of Moray.Oxford Companion to Scottish History. Edited by Michael Lynch. Oxford University Press. pp. 428–430. . Thomas's son John Randolph was killed in 1346, leaving no heir and the other noble families including the Comyns, Strathbogies and Morays had all disappeared from or left the province by between 1300 and 1350. With the absence of noble leaders, power fell to lesser figures who functioned in kin-based groups such as the Clan Donnachaidh of Atholl and the Chattan Confederation which centred on Badenoch. This drew in lords and men from outside of the province, from further south such as the Dunbars and Stewarts who staked their claims. In 1372, the Earldom of Moray was divided between them with John Dunbar receiving the coastal districts and Alexander Stewart, favourite son of Robert II of Scotland being made lord of Badenoch in the uplands. The division of Moray led to local conflict which was exacerbated by the activities of local kindreds and the eastward spread of the Gaelic superpower, the Lord of the Isles. The activities of the islesmen and kindreds in the service of Alexander Stewart made Moray the area of greatest conflict between the revived power of Gaelic Scotland and the structured society under the crown established during the previous centuries. Churchmen and burgesses made repeated complaints about the attacks of raiding caterans, the most notable being the burning of Elgin Cathedral by Alexander Stewart, Earl of Buchan, also known as the Wolf of Badenoch, in a dispute with the Bishop of Moray. Scotland's rulers were slow to react to the problems in the earldom of Moray. Their response was largely indirect and the governor, Robert Stewart, Duke of Albany, campaigned in the region in 1405 and 1411. James I of Scotland did the same in 1428 and 1429. They preferred to rely on a Lieutenant, Alexander Stewart, Earl of Mar, the son of the Wolf of Badenoch. When the Earl of Mar died in 1435, a power vacuum allowed the Lords of the Isles to dominate Moray from the 1430s to the 1450s. The crown's earldom was restricted to the coastal areas of Moray and was held by lords whose resources lay elsewhere. The last of these once-loyal lords were the Clan Douglas, Earls of Douglas who were forfeited in 1455, after the Battle of Arkinholm against the king and a new power emerged in the province. The Clan Gordon, Earls of Huntly secured Badenoch in 1452 and occupied Moray three years later. The crown refused to allow the Gordons the provincial dominance of the Randolphs, but they remained chief lords of the area from the 15th century onwards, but under the possession of the crown royal line. The earldom eventually descended to Elizabeth Stewart, 7th Countess of Moray, whose husband was also recognised as earl. However, when her husband, James, was killed in battle against the Sovereign in 1455, his title was attainted. The next grant was made to James Stewart, the son of King James IV. He, however, died without children, and the title became extinct. The title was next given to George Gordon, 4th Earl of Huntly. Gordon fell out of royal favour, and in 1462, he was killed and his title forfeited. The most recent creation was in favour of another James Stewart, the illegitimate son of King James V. Other Scottish titles associated with this creation are: Lord Abernethy and Strathearn (created 1562), Lord Doune (1581) and Lord St Colme (1611). Furthermore, Lord Moray holds the title Baron Stuart (1796), of Castle Stuart in the County of Inverness; since it is in the Peerage of Great Britain, it entitled the Earls of Moray to sit in the House of Lords until the passage of the Peerage Act 1963. Perhaps the most well-known Earl of Moray was James Stewart, 2nd Earl of Moray, the husband of Elizabeth Stewart, 2nd Countess of Moray, who held the earldom jure uxoris (by right of his wife), as he was the subject of a famous ballad, "The Bonny Earl O'Moray". He was also a direct male-line descendant of King Robert II. The family seats are Doune Lodge, near Doune, Stirling and Darnaway Castle, near Forres, Moray. Mormaers of Moray * Findláech mac Ruaidrí (before 1014–1020) * Máel Coluim mac Maíl Brigti (1020–1029) * Gille Coemgáin mac Maíl Brigti (1029–1032) * Mac Bethad mac Findláich, (Macbeth, King of Scotland) (1032–1057) * Lulach mac Gille Coemgáin (1057–1058) * Máel Snechtai mac Lulaich (1058–1078/1085) * ? * Óengus (?–1130) * ? William fitz Duncan (1130s–1147) ** To Scottish Crown. Earls of Moray, First Creation (1312) * Thomas Randolph, 1st Earl of Moray (d. 1332) * Thomas Randolph, 2nd Earl of Moray (d. 1332) * John Randolph, 3rd Earl of Moray (d. 1346) Earls of Moray, Second Creation (1372) * John Dunbar, 4th Earl of Moray (d. 1391) * Thomas Dunbar, 5th Earl of Moray (d. 1422?) * Thomas Dunbar, 6th Earl of Moray (d. ?) * James Dunbar, 7th Earl of Moray (d. 1429) * Elizabeth Dunbar, 8th Countess of Moray (d. 1485) (forfeit 1455) ** Archibald Douglas, Earl of Moray (d. 1455), brother of the 8th and 9th Earls of Douglas (acceded 145?), her 1st husband ** James Crichton, 2nd Lord Crichton and Earl of Moray (d. 1454) (acceded 1452), the husband of her sister Earls of Moray, Third Creation (1501) * James Stewart, Earl of Moray (c. 1499–1544) Earls of Moray, Fourth Creation (1549) * George Gordon, 4th Earl of Huntly, Earl of Moray (1514–1562) until 1560 Earls of Moray, Fifth Creation (1562) *James Stewart, 1st Earl of Moray (c. 1531–1570) *Elizabeth Stewart, 2nd Countess of Moray (d. 1591) *James Stewart, 2nd Earl of Moray (d. 1592) *James Stewart, 3rd Earl of Moray (d. 1638) *James Stewart, 4th Earl of Moray (d. 1653) *Alexander Stuart, 5th Earl of Moray (d. 1701) *Charles Stuart, 6th Earl of Moray (d. 1735) *Francis Stuart, 7th Earl of Moray (d. 1739) *James Stuart, 8th Earl of Moray (1708–1767) *Francis Stuart, 9th Earl of Moray (1737–1810) *Francis Stuart, 10th Earl of Moray (1771–1848) *Francis Stuart, 11th Earl of Moray (1795–1859) *John Stuart, 12th Earl of Moray (1797–1867) *Archibald George Stuart, 13th Earl of Moray (1810–1872) *George Philip Stuart, 14th Earl of Moray (1816–1895) *Edmund Archibald Stuart, 15th Earl of Moray (1840–1901) *Francis James Stuart, 16th Earl of Moray (1842–1909) *Morton Gray Stuart, 17th Earl of Moray (1855–1930) *Francis Douglas Stuart, 18th Earl of Moray (1892–1943) *Archibald John Morton Stuart, 19th Earl of Moray (1894–1974) *Douglas John Moray Stuart, 20th Earl of Moray (1928–2011) *John Douglas Stuart, 21st Earl of Moray (b. 1966) The heir apparent is the present holder's son Jack Alexander Stuart, Lord Doune (b. 2002). See also *Viscount Stuart of Findhorn *Clan Stewart *Doune Castle *Castle Stuart *Mondegreen References External links * Moray Estates Development Company, which manages the family properties Category:Earldoms in the Peerage of Scotland Category:Extinct earldoms in the Peerage of Scotland Category:History of Moray Category:People associated with Moray Category:Forfeited earldoms in the Peerage of Scotland